


The Wind’ll Change And You’ll Get Stuck Like That

by rowanthestrange_yugihell



Series: Doctor Clara-Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Circuit, Hell Bent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Diner scene)</p><p>Her best friend has forgotten her, her landing is off and her TARDIS has vanity issues.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind’ll Change And You’ll Get Stuck Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clara’s TARDIS is a red telephone box.

_“Now you’re just showing off.”_

First time they land she doesn’t even notice the outside, dragging the Doctor out and making a deal with a passing stranger. He left her unconscious on pointy rocks before, he can deal.

When they land at the Doctor’s TARDIS, they turn into a red phone box. She thinks there’s a bit of jealousy going on there, her going into another TARDIS, rectangular and blue and beautiful. She doesn’t know what this TARDIS is like (bit excitable, seems happy at least), but now they almost seem to flounce their exterior, look at me, I fit in, but I’ve got angles, I’m bright and cool too. She reassures them she’ll come back with a hand sliding over their side before going into (oh  _Rigsy_ ) her old home and retrieving her things, extra clothes and the clockwork squirrel, leaving a note, a coat, a suggestion and dropping a few protective fields so they can materialise around her and pick her up. 

_She also leaves a bit of her heart behind, but it’s ok, she doesn’t need it._

Time machine. She screws up. Maybe it  _is_  harder than it looks. She’s a little off time and a little off track, but ‘the little TARDIS that could’ (ah, they like that) knows what she wants and gets them about right.

She steps outside only to find she’s not really outside. Or is she? Moving around the rooms perhaps. The land should’ve been empty, she’d made sure of that. She stands in the open air and it hits her. A diner.

“Now you’re just showing off.”

They seem even more proud this time. It is pretty impressive. If a tad conspicuous - but it’ll be an advantage in this case. 

“The wind’ll change and you’ll get stuck like that.”

 She watches as with a shimmer they turn into the phone box and back again. Look at me, look what I can do. She thinks they’d pirouette if they could.

When it’s all over (and god, doesn’t that sound final), she tries to spring herself back to- well, not normal, but Doctor normal. But there’s just a hint of genuine amusement when Me turns out to have pressed some buttons and jammed the chameleon circuit. And that little spark turns into a smile, because that feeling coming up through her fingertips, that annoyance and nervousness is  _her_  ship, _her_  vain little TARDIS, and time and space runs like crazy paving before them.

There’s a mental pull, like a child pulling on her sleeve, and in her head she whispers to them,

_“It’s okay, I can fix it.”_

Because she’s made her choice. She’s a Doctor. And that’s what they do.


End file.
